Puedes contar conmigo
by vainillamorada
Summary: Un año despues de la caida, los recuerdos no dejan a John Watson seguir adelante con su vida. Inspirado por la canción homonima de LODVG. Reunion-fic.


_Este es mi primer fanfic en mucho, mucho tiempo, y el primero que pongo en fanfiction. Espero que les agrade. Esta inspirado por la canción "Puedes contar conmigo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh._

_Warnings: talvez un poco de groserias, talvez un poco de Johnlock, mucha miel... y a...ngst! angst a montones!_

**"Puedes contar conmigo"**

No es un sueño, sino un recuerdo, que se repite una y otra vez. John sale del taxi y recibe una llamada, su mundo comienza a temblar, presiente que se acerca el final, y nunca hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-Adiós John.

Lo ve caer y corre hacia él, la sangre es mucha, y cuando ve sus ojos, sin vida, no puede sopórtalo más y despierta.

Observa el reloj con la esperanza de que no sea muy temprano, pues sabe que no volverá a conciliar el sueño. Son las cinco de la mañana, así que decide levantarse y poner a hacer café mientras revisa sus mensajes y correo.

Los correos de Mycroft van directamente a la basura, como siempre. Todo lo que había que decir ya lo había dicho en el despacho de éste la última vez que hablaron; sabe que nunca hubo maldad de su parte, solo ingenuidad. El único culpable de todo es Moriarty, pretendiendo hacerles creer que el mundo estaba a sus pies.

Un mensaje de la Sra. Hudson llama su atención, al parecer ha juntado varios libros y objetos de John y necesita que los recoja, pues ha encontrado alguien interesado en el departamento.

Hace un año que John no va a Baker Street; después de lo sucedido pensó en quedarse con el departamento, pero no lo soportaba, demasiados recuerdos. Así que una tarde sacó toda su ropa, objetos personales, los puso en unas maletas y se mudó.

Desde entonces la única persona con la que ha hablado es Lestrade; de vez en cuando acepta salir con él a tomar un trago, cuando se cansa de inventar excusas, que simplemente ya no saben andar. No pasa a menudo, pues casi siempre terminan hablando de Sherlock; y entonces John decide regresar a su casa, esperar que el sueño venga por él, y en silencio construir una vida a todo color donde vivan juntos los dos.

John está tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que es hasta que da el primer sorbo a su café que se da cuenta que le agrego sal en vez de azúcar. ¡Por dios santo! ¡Él ni siquiera le pone azúcar!

-¡Estúpido café!, ¡Estúpido Sherlock que le ponía azúcar a su café!, ¡Estúpido Sherlock, punto!"- Grita con coraje mientras tira el líquido en la tarja. Saca la leche del refrigerador y la pone junto a la taza en la mesa, y no puede evitar echar de menos a Sherlock, los buenos momentos, las discusiones, las tardes de invierno en Baker Street o en alguna otra parte de la ciudad persiguiendo a algún criminal, las noches enteras sin dormir debido a algún caso, o al aburrimiento de su compañero que decidía tocar el violín a las tres de la mañana.

La ira lo invade y con un brazo tira la leche y la taza al suelo y se suelta a llorar, susurrando de vez en cuando "Estupido Sherlock".

Minutos u horas después –no está muy seguro al respecto-, toma una decisión. Recoge y limpia el desastre, se viste, y sale a tomar un taxi.  
Al llegar al 221B, no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; Sherlock Holmes está sentado frente a la puerta, con sus pómulos altos, su gran abrigo y la mirada baja; y John piensa que debe estar soñando o alucinando.

-Tu…- alcanza a susurrar apenas, pero Sherlock lo oye y alza la vista, y los ojos verdes se llenan de vida.

-John..

-No… tu… tu… ¡moriste!- John comienza a subir la voz, hasta que está prácticamente gritando. -¡Tu moriste! ¡Yo te vi morir!

-John..

-No, no me vengas con tu "viste pero no observaste", ¡porque yo te vi!, ¡eras tú en el suelo!, ¡eras tú, sin pulso!... ¡Te enterré!

Sherlock lo tomó de los brazos para tratar de calmarlo, y John pudo sentir sus manos, oler ese aroma tan especial de él, y cuando lo miro a los ojos juraría que podía ver ese cerebro trabajar a mil por hora, tratando de buscar las palabras perfectas; y se dio cuenta que era real, Sherlock estaba vivo.

-Yo… yo… lo siento. – John no supo que responder, así que Sherlock continuo.- Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que morir, de otro modo morirías tú, y no podía dejar que pasara eso, no lo podría soportar.

Tras unos segundos John contestó por fin:

-Ganaste el juego.

-Ahora eso que más da; no quiero ganar, si significa que te perderé. Por eso no te había contactado, tenía miedo, que no me aceptaras de nuevo.

John podía ver las lágrimas juntándose en los ojos de Sherlock; y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Puedes contar conmigo, para siempre.

FIN.


End file.
